Getting Back Home
by MissWritter
Summary: One minute Wordgirl is battling Two Brain's and the next Scoops and Violet aren't her friends and Tobey is her brother. On top where is Bob/Captain Huggyface?
1. Chapter 1

One day I was battling Dr. Two Brain's at the grocery store. He pulled out one of his ray guns and pointed it at me. He zapped me with it and when i woke up I was in the grocery store but Two Brain's wasn't. I turned into Becky and walked out.

"C'mon Bob" I called but noone came. "Where is he?"

The city looked the same. Than I saw Violet and Scoops.

"Hey Violet and Scoops!" I called.

"Um...Hi Becky is it?" Violet said like she didn't know who I was.

"Well uh see you at school unless you and you and Tobey try to destroy the city and your guys mom won't let you go." Scoops said the same way.

So they walked off. That was weird. What's going on? I thought. Then I saw Mrs. McCalister accross the street. She spotted me.

"Hunnie, there you are. I thought your brother Tobey and you were planning to destroy the city again."


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I was at Tobey' er my hous. Tobey was in his room. When Mrs. McCalister and I got inside Tobey came to the stairs.

"Becky, come up I got something to show you." he called. I went up and in his room was robot ideas and pics of Violet as the Framer.

"Ya Tobey." I said.

"I got a great idea on how to help you win Reporter boy's heart and for to win Framer's heart." he said excited.

"How so?" I pretended to be eager like this Becky would be.

"You use your lexiconian super powers to get Mr. Big's mind control device. While you do that I'll create an aversion. Then you will zap them to have them in love with us." he explained.

"Won't we be in trouble?" I asked thinking of both of us getting our ears pulled.

"You can use it on her firstto avoid trouble. Okay?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "How's about we do tomorrow?" I said.

"Great idea." Tobey said.

The next day at 8:00 I was up and told Mrs. McCalister I was going out for the day.

I went to the park to think of where Bob could be. What if he's in the zoo? I thought. I went to the zoo and tried to find the monkey cage. When I got there Bob was sitting by the fence. I walked over to him.

Becky? He squeaked.

"Captain Huggyface?" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it! My monkey Bob was in the zoo.

"Why are you here?" I asked and didn't know. Around lunch I heard robots.

You better go stop Tobey. Bob squeaked.

"I can't. Violet's the Framer and Scoops is Reporter boy. I'm Tobey's sister who helps him destroy the city. So Tobey is probably looking for me." I explained to him.

Run to ask Two Brain's for help. He might be able to help. Bob squeaked.

"Why run when I can fly." I said. I did what I do to be Wordgirl and My outfit was black not red, and it had E.G. on it.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed. "It's Evilgirl!"

I flew to Two Brain's warehouse and he was on the couch with his henchmen watching tv.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Oh hi Becky. Shouldn't you be helping Tobey destroy the city?" Two Brain's asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not from this demention. In mine I'm a superhero. Can you help me get back?" I asked.

"Sure Becky." he nodded.

"Charlie and I wanna know who's here boss?" a henchman said.

"Becky McCalister is but from a different universe." Two Brain's said.

"Come back tomorrow and home you'll go." he turned to me


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the Becky from where our Becky is now telling about what's going on for her.**

What's going on? What happened to my outfit. I thought.

"Hey Becky" Violet said.

"Um hi Violet." I said weirdly.

"You still getting ice cream with Scoops and I?" she asked.

What should I say? Since when are we friends? I know. I'll roll with the flow. "Absolutely. While we are eating it I have to tell you something." I said.

"Okay Becky." she smiled. "C'mon" Violet called dragging me out of the grocery store.

When we got there I saw Scoops.

"Hey Becky." he smiled.

"Um hi." I said.

While we ate ice cream I told them I'm not from this demention, and their friend Becky was probably in my place.

"You should tell Tobey. But as Wordgirl." Scoops said.

"Who's Wordgirl?" I asked.

"A superhero for this city. She's the opposite of you." Violet said. As TJ Bottsford walked in. "That's her brother. You should tell him."

"Becky, are you coming to the mall for the Pretty Princess and Pony Power Hour sale." he asked.

"Yes." I said nervously. What's that?

"Come on." he pulled me out.

"TJ. I need to tell you something." I said.

"Ya. What is it?" he asked. I explained to him about it and when I finished he said to talk Dr Two Brains.

Later I went to the warehouse after turning into Wordgirl. Here goes nothing.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh hi Wordgirl. No criminal activity today." he said and I faceplanted.

"Look. Im not from this demention. I was swapped with Wordgirl. She's now at my home being me and I'm here with a brown monkey in tights. Think you could help?" I asked.

He thought for a moment."How do I know you're notttricking me?" he asked.

"Try me." I said and the Monkey faceplanted.

Squeak! It said.

"Define the word tutelage?"

"How am i suposed to know? Im not a dictionary?" I freaked out.

"Calm down and gotcha...the real Wordgirl would know." he said.

"Huh?" I said confused.


End file.
